


Dancing for Prince Damian

by nursal1060



Series: DamiDick/DickDami Love [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Accidents, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Arabian Kingdom, Backstory, Barebacking, Begging, Belly Dancer Dick, Belly Dancer Tim, Belly Dancing, Birthday Party, Bodyguard Jason, Caring, Celebrations, Choices, Consensual, Costumes, Crossdressing, DamiDick, Dancing, Desire, Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Emotionally Repressed, Family Secrets, Fantasizing, Feminization, Festivals, Fluff and Smut, Hookah, Horny Teenagers, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecurity, Jaytim - Freeform, King Bruce, Lust, M/M, Male Dancer, Manipulation, Masturbation, Minor Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Minor Talia/Bruce, Modern Royalty, Morning After, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Performance Art, Power Dynamics, Prince Damian - Freeform, Public Undressing, Queen Talia, Rough Sex, Royal Performances, Royalty, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Sibling Bonding, Situational Humiliation, Smoking, Teasing, Threats of Violence, Tim Drake's Backstory, Underage Sex, Undressing, dance practice, dickdami, emotional development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Damian Wayne-Al Ghul is a Prince ruling alongside his parents. On his 15th birthday, he develops an attraction for the kingdom's famous male belly dancer, Dick Grayson.Dick doesn't want to be in any relationship for any price to protect his little brother, Tim, but Jason and Damian are ready to do whatever it takes to win the brothers over.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic idea I've had for months, and it's finally winter break! So now I have time to write it ;)  
> While there is Talia/Bruce in this fic, they are not the focus. The focus will be on Prince Damian/Belly Dancer Dick and Bodyguard Jason/Belly Dancer Tim.  
> There ARE underage elements here, as Damian is 15 and Tim are 16, while Jason is 19 and Dick is 21, so if that bothers you, I would suggest not continuing.
> 
> If you are continuing, enjoy! Comments and kudos make my day, I always appreciate them <3

Young Damian Wayne-Al Ghul watched his birthday performance in the palace’s throne room. His father and Damian’s personal bodyguard sat to his left and his mother and grandfather sat to his right. The prince of the Arabian country yawned slightly, a little bored of the bright colors and flashing lights that shown as the dancers, performers, musicians, and singers, all entertained him and the residents of the kingdom. 

As the son of the great Bat-Warrior and the female Demon Daughter, and Grandson of the Demon, Damian was allowed pretty much everything as long as he followed his duties to become an ever stronger fighter. He liked to fight, and sitting among his family, in their fancy garments while on their thrones, tired his focus. Damian was used to these styles of performances, and found himself quickly bored after about a half hour of the lavish activities. Luckily, his father had prepared a unique event of entertainment for them right in the middle of the acts.

Damian watched, indifferent at first, as the large center platform cleared away for the belly dancers to take the stage. Damian had seen belly dancers for years, and found them pretty, but their dances as predictable. However, this time, there was a difference to their pre-dance formation. Typically, there was always an even number of female dancers, allowing for their movements to be perfectly mirrored by the others. There was an odd number this time. As Damian focused from the high placement of his throne, he recognized who the dancer at the center was. Clad in a sky blue halter top adorned with gold jewels and beads, a long cerulean skirt with very high cut slits, gold anklets, gold bangles, and a single pierced chain in his ear, was none other than the famous Dick Grayson.

Dick Grayson was among the most famous exotic belly dancers in all of the Wayne-Al Ghul kingdom, and the only publicly-praised male belly dancer. His story and legacy were extremely well known throughout Damian’s kingdom. Being born into a dancer family and orphaned at a young age, forcing him to survive on his own, Dick had originally used his dancing skills to entice others and pickpocket them. Male dancers were highly frowned upon, except in underground clubs, crossdressing events, or homosexual events. In fact, before Dick’s rise to fame for his incredibly good looks and incomparable dancing skills, there was never a male belly dancer that was looked upon in a favorable way. Dick changed that, as he danced in such sync and with such poise and grace that everyone stared at him as he moved. He was confident in his skills and with his body, and it showed every time he performed. People payed huge amounts of gold to have Dick perform, and Bruce had paid him well for tonight's show.

The 15-year old Damian watched the 21-year old Dick dance in front of the kingdom and the nobles alike. His face showed genuine happiness as he twirled, shook his body and his hips, and moved like he was at peace. His dancing was so stunning that the female dancers took only minor roles as Dick was allowed to take over and dance as the center of attention. His body was clearly highlighted with his muscles glistening with perfumed oiled. Damian found himself entranced and watched Dick’s movements carefully, almost not blinking for the full fifteen minutes of his dancing performance. 

As a final motion, Dick twirled and did a ‘death drop’, leaping up into the air, doing a full turn which almost fully exposed his lower body, falling to land on one of his bend legs, and spinning around a few times before slowly rising and posing. The kingdom and all the noblemen attending, including the royal family, burst into applause for Dick’s performance. Dick smiled and gave a short bow of appreciation at the applause. Damian watched closely as Dick excited the stage and went to the immediate edge of the crowd to hug someone. 

Damian had a hunch that this person was 16-year old Tim Drake, Dick’s adopted younger brother. Their relationship was also well known in gossip and in talk. Tim Drake had been entraced with Dick’s acting ever since watching him dance publically a few years prior. After Tim and Dick became closer, Tim’s parents were murdered and Tim was nearly sold into prostitution before Dick stepped in and adopted him. Tim was also training to be a belly dancer, wearing a long sleeved blouse that covered only his upper chest, and a skirt with mild slits. The brothers embraced and turned to watch the rest of the events

Damian looked slowly to his side to see his bodyguard watching the two’s interaction carefully. After a minute, the typical mundane festivities resumed, but Damian thought about Dick for the rest of the performance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damian waited until later in the day when he and his bodyguard, 19-year old Jason Todd, were excused to rest briefly in Damian’s quarters before asking, “Tell me more about that dancer, Grayson.”

Jason smirked, being the cocky man that he was,asking, “Why? Does he tickle your loins, your highness? He already does for most men and women.”

Damian glared, but ignored Jason’s perverted comments, “What about his personal life? His past lovers?” Jason took a seat in a chair in the side of the adorned room as Damian sat on his lavishly decorated bed. Jason’s quarters were only a few feet from his, a screen door separating them so that Jason could be aware at any time. Jason smoked some of the hookah pipe that was on the table, exhaling the smoke slowly and leaning back, as if recalling information.

Jason spoke as he stared into space, “Dick Grayson has an adopted brother, Tim Drake, who he cares very deeply for. He has had some relationships prior to meeting Tim, but they were with low noble women. The two most notable are Barbara Gordon, the head guard’s daughter, and Koriander, one of our international noble guests. Other than that, since he has had Tim with him, he has refused to date, and has refused any marriage proposals and ‘prostitution’ requests, even for very high prices. His defense is that he wants to protect Tim and set a good example, but I can tell that he’s scared.” Jason turned to look at the young prince, “Scared of rejection and scared that Tim will marry someone and leave him alone.”

Damian leaned back and thought about it, then said with conviction, “Contact the brothers. Tell them that I will offer them a place to stay in the castle, a room for training and lodging, and payment in exchange for their presence and occasional performances.”

Jason got up and said before he left, “Unless Tim is in someone else’s arms, safe and loved, Dick will never want to be with anyone else.”

Damian noticed the look in Jason’s face, “It sounds as though you want Tim for your own, Todd. Very well. As long as you are gentle in seducing him, you have my permission to pursue the younger one.” Jason smiled widely before leaving to send the message. 

The strong, intimidating prince lay back in his bed and imagined how Dick would look like in his bed, as his bride, as his queen. Damian had never been attracted to women, he knew that much about himself, and Dick was the first man who genuinely caught his fancy. Dick wasn’t shy around anyone, he was beautiful, he was talented, and he was proud of who he was. 

Damian pulled down his cloth pants shifted his loins, and noticed how his penis stood at attention. Damian pulled his adorned blouse up and stroked himself quickly, imagining Dick riding on his lap. He imagined his voice, his posture, his expression as he came, his voice as he begged Damian to go faster-

Damian grunted as he came on his chest and belly. Damian took deep breaths to try to calm himself. He may be a prince, he may be the most powerful heir to his throne, but even he desires what he cannot have. Dick wouldn’t give himself to Damian so easily, Damian knew that. It would be a slow process. A process he was willing to go through if it meant having the gorgeous man in his bed, screaming his name to the Gods.

Damian quickly stood and wiped himself clean. The ceremonies were not completely over and his mother would send for him any moment. For now, he had to pretend like there was nothing on his mind, even if Dick was and probably would be for the rest of the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Tim receive the proposition to stay in the palace, but Dick has his hesitations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot more Jaytim in this chapter!  
> No smut in this chapter, it is safe for work! More smut coming soon ;)

Dick did not at all expect the invitation from Prince Damian that arrived at his little hut only a few hours after the birthday ceremony. It was definitely important, as Jason himself delivered the hand-written invitation that was written beautifully calligraphy. Dick, however, could barely read the native language. He had spent most of his life not needing to read or write. While he was fluent in Romani, his mother tongue, he only knew the practical written parts of the kingdom’s native language.

Dick called out shortly after the letter arrived, “Tim! Come here!” Tim, his shy, pale younger brother, came back inside with a clay bucket, filled with water. Despite ample amounts of gold and respect in the community, the brothers prefer to do their own work without the aids of servants. They were very humble and generous, and dressed very simply outside of their work garments, typically only wearing white or blue silk pajamas. They divided their housework evenly and practiced together every night as Dick taught Tim how to dance.

Tim put down the large bucket near their costumes that needed cleaning before coming over, “What is it, Dick?”

Dick handed Tim the letter, asking him, “This came for us. I can’t really understand the words.” Luckily for them, Tim was raised in a semi-affluent area and knew the native language very well. Tim was quickly able to read and decipher it.

Tim gasped, “Dick! This is amazing! The prince says that he loved your performance today and wants to see more. He’s offering you pay, status, and a place in the palace in exchange for watching your practice and seeing your performances! That is wonderful! You deserve this opportunity!” Tim looked up, expecting to see joy on Dick’s face. Instead, he saw a hint of sadness and a bit of bewilderment. “Dick…? What’s wrong?”

Dick turned back towards the door and spoke, “Tim...you may have only been in my life for the past 3 years or so, but you’re the only family I have. I’ve been asked so many times to be people’s personal dancer and to come live with others to be theirs. I wouldn’t do that to you and I won’t go without you. If that means having to give up all my gold and dreams, I’ll do it. You are the world to me.”

Tim dropped the letter and ran forward to hug Dick from behind, assuring him, “Dick...this is your career. You’ve worked so hard to be accepted and to dance for the kingdom. Everyone loves you. You should do it. I want you to.” Dick paused and turned to Tim, looking him in the eye before hugging him.

Dick told him, “Fine, just because you said so, Timbo. But you’re coming with me. I won’t leave you here alone I fend for yourself.”

Tim smiled and looked up at him, “I know you won’t.” Dick laughed and let him go so they could finish their chores before they sent the prince of the kingdom their reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damian secretly smiled when he got the message that Dick had accepted the invitation to live in the palace, and Jason was grinning ear to ear when he heard that Dick requested Tim be allowed to come as well. Of course, Damian allowed Tim to come, knowing Dick wouldn’t come without him. The two dancing boys were welcomed with smiles. They were somewhat like celebrities moving into the palace.

Dick and Tim met formally and privately with Damian and Jason the following morning to discuss certain things about the palace and set up formalities. Dick and Tim sat on the ground on their knees, while Damian sat in a pillowed chair and Jason stood besides him, arms crossed. Dick looked rather serious while Tim still looked shy, and not sure where to look.

Damian spoke, “Richard Grayson, was it? I was impressed by your performance last night. Rarely have a seen a dancer of your caliber dancing so beautifully in public. I am glad you have chosen my offer to stay in the palace, I assure it will be a lovely time for you.”

Dick seemed a bit guarded but he said, “As do I, your highness. What will my schedule be like while I am here?”

Damian’s lips tugged slightly into a smile, speaking normally, “I will leave you to train and practice as you please, but I do wish to check on your training regularly. Every week, I wish to see you perform for either me or the whole royal family. You will be clothed, fed, housed, and paid throughout your stay in the palace. You may ask either me or Jason besides me any questions at any time. I hope this will be to your liking, Richard. Or do you prefer Dick?”

Dick raised an eyebrow as he caught the slightly sexual joke, but chose to ignore it, “Dick. It is what my parents called me.”

Damian nodded, “Very well, Dick. Now, concerning your brother. Will he be dancing alongside you?”

Dick nodded, and Tim quickly focused his attention as his brother talked about him, “Tim is learning with me. He has only started learning how to dance a few months prior.”

Damian asked Tim, “What were you before you joined your brother at performances?”

Tim admitted, “I was a scribe.” Jason listened in carefully to Tim’s gentle voice. Tim did seem like the bookish type; he sounded like a quiet and reserved teen. It would take him a while to build up confidence like Dick had.

Damian smirked, and then dropped it, “Very well. I will talk with the two of you at a later time. Jason, take the two special guests to their room.” Jason stepped forward and waited for Dick and Tim to stand before escorting them out.

Jason showed them their large bedroom, the dining hall, the gardens, the workrooms, and most important to them, their practice room. Unlike the Arabic theme throughout the palace, the practice room was a lot more westernized. The floors were solid wood, there were reflective surfaces on one of the walls, and a balance bar that moved almost throughout the whole room.

Jason told them both, “I hope this will be to your liking. Prince Damian just had it put in.”

Tim asked, a little amazed, “Not too long ago? I can tell! The wood smells fresh and it feels so inviting.” Dick smiled as Tim went into the room first, twirling around happily. Dick joined him, commenting on how his twirls were improving. Jason watched Tim's happy face with longing for a moment before letting the brothers adjust. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next few days, everyone in the palace flocked around the brothers’ practice room at least once to watch the stretch and practice. There was no door, only a sheer curtain separating the room from the hall, so anyone could come by and observe the two in practice. It unnerved Tim a little to have so many eyes upon him all the time, but Dick loved the feeling of being watched. He loved it when people saw him stretching and gasped when they saw how flexible he truly was. 

Damian came by on their third day, Jason by his side, near the late afternoon. The prince had been out on a treaty conference for the past few days and was unable to come see Dick practice. Dick and Tim had already practiced for several hours by the time Damian had come by to see them.

Dick noticed Damian’s reflection in the reflective surface, so he turned and bowed to acknowledge him, “Your majesty.” Tim followed suit, rising after a few moments.

Damian told them, “No need for such formalities. I simply wish to see you both practice for a bit.” Dick nodded to Tim, who looked a little tired already. The two stretched out on the balance bar before playing the music on the small recorder on the corner of the room. The two showed Damian a simple dance number that Tim had almost mastered. They twirled, moved their chest and hips, and did amazing drops. Once the final number came, they finished with precision together, Tim a little less graceful but still amazing and in sync with Dick.

Damian and Jason applauded, clearly loving how the two were able to move their bodies with such grace. As they stood to bow, Tim fell forward onto the ground. His arms instinctively wrapped around his right leg.

Dick was at his side in an instant, followed by Jason, asking, “Tim! Are you alright? Did you get hurt?” Tim nodded painfully, motioning to his stiff ankle. Jason was trained in basic medicine, so he pulled Tim’s long skirt up, noticing a purplish bruise forming on his right ankle.

Jason said aloud, “Too much stress on his foot. I’ll take him to the infirmary to bind it.” Jason moved to pick Tim up in his arms like a bride. Tim hissed slightly at first, then allowed Jason to carry him out. 

Dick seemed unnerved about what happened, so Damian commented from the side of the room, “You really do care about him.”

Dick turned back to Damian, saying with controlled words, “Of course. I adopted Tim because I cared a lot about him. I wish he would’ve told me that I was pushing him too hard.”

Damian sighed and admitted, “I do not know what that feels like, I am an only child. But your concern is immense, and I can see that you really care. I am sure Tim appreciates that.” Damian pressed a firm hand onto Dick’s shoulder and Dick almost leaned into it. Even at only 15 years of age, the Prince was taller and more muscular than him, due to his genes and his excessive training since birth. He made Dick feel...small...something Dick hadn’t felt before.

Dick slowly realized what he was doing and slowly moved away, “Thank you, your highness.”

Damian also noticed, and offered Dick, “Why not come with me? My mother and father have been excited to meet you. Though I would suggest wearing your pajamas first.” Dick nodded, remembering that he was still in a halter top and long, slitted skirt. Dick was going to change in his room, but Damian insisted for him just to change quickly in the practice room in order to save time. Dick bashfully obliged, undressing in front of the teen prince until he was simply in a white loincloth. Then he pulled his pajamas on, smoothing them out. Even if Dick was confident when he danced, he didn’t think he’d ever be comfortable getting dressed in front of a Prince.

Damian enjoyed watching Dick dress, and observed the curve of his glutes as he undressed and redressed. He tried to not make it obvious that he was watching Dick, and Dick seemed to be in a hurry and not notice either. Once Dick was in some looser, simple pajamas, he followed Damian, who was dressed extremely lavishly compared to him. It was a reminder of how different the two really were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Easy there, kid. Can’t put too much pressure on it or you might break it.” Jason was wrapping Tim’s ankle in a cloth bandage. He had applied a medicinal paste and then began firmly wrapping. Tim hissed, his skin extremely sensitive, and he had to hold his leg down with both hands so that Jason could bind it.

Tim sighed and said to himself, “I’m such a failure…”

Jason looked at Tim for a moment before continuing to wrap his ankle, “What do you mean?”

Tim bit his lip before answering, “I shouldn’t have pushed myself so hard. Dick always talks about knowing our limits and using restraint so we don’t get hurt. He’s got so much more experience, and the Prince came by today, so I wanted to impress and all...and I ended up making my brother worry.”

Jason sighed and told him, “Listen, kid...Tim. You did your best. Don’t beat yourself up over this. You’re gonna fall flat on your face sometimes, and that’s alright. I did plenty of time, nearly got executed...Prince Damian saved me.” Tim looked at Jason, surprised. Jason quickly changed the subject, “Anyway! My point is, sometimes we push ourselves too hard. Next time, we know better. And hey, I thought your dance was amazing. It’s better than I could’ve ever done.” 

Tim blushed and looked away quickly, “T-Thank you.” Jason smiled, he loved the way that Tim’s pale cheeks turned rosy when he was flustered. Jason leaned in, kissing Tim’s forehead as he finished with his ankle.

Jason promised him, “I’m on your side. Never feel afraid to seek me out.” Tim blushed a little deeper and nodded shyly, but with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's first performance comes, but it may prove to be a little more difficult than planned.  
> And in secret, Jason and Tim get to know each other a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a new chapter in time for New Years! Happy early New Years 2018 to everyone!  
> I wanted to start it off with a fluffy, smutty chapter ;) there is some gentle (but a little suggestive) JayTim and some lovely NSFW DamiDick, I hope you enjoy! <3

Dick followed Damian down the hall to the royal family’s entertainment room. It was a room that Bruce and Talia specifically had in order for small talks and private events, and it was clearly more lavish than most other rooms in the palace. Dick could tell, even before walking in the room, that the tapestries on the walls as they walked towards the room signified high stature, more so in this wing than the rest of the palace. Once Damian entered his parents’ entertainment room, he motioned for Dick to wait outside. Dick obliged obediently, watching Damian walk inside and bow in respect to his parents through the crack in the sheer curtainway. After a moment of talk that Dick couldn’t make out, Damian turned to the curtain, motioning for Dick to enter.

 

The royal family were all sitting on their knees on beautifully embroidered silk pillows. There was one next to Damian, and Dick quickly knelt and took his place besides the young teenage Prince. He kept his gaze low, knowing that in the marketplace and in the town square, that was expected. He wondered if he smelled or if he was still sweating from all the practice.

 

Talia was the first to speak, “Richard Grayson, our kingdom’s most beloved male dancer. You may raise your gaze.” Dick complied, looking the King and Queen in the eyes. They were even more stunning in person. “We are so glad you have come to stay in the palace. Damian spoke very fondly of you after your performance a few days prior.”

 

Bruce spoke right after the queen, “As you will be staying here, Damian likely told you about dancing for us and the nobles on a weekly basis. In your case, we would like your first dance to be done here in two days. Talia has decided on a musical piece, and Damian and his bodyguard will provide the clothing as you see fit. I’m looking forward to being surprised.” Dick nodded slowly, not to seem too eager in front of the king. Damian and Bruce exchanged several more words before the two were dismissed.

 

Damian sighed and said aloud, “Father doubts you. He will never say it, as you are virtually celebrated as a celebrity and a positive figure in the kingdom, but he doesn’t know if bringing you here was a good idea. I hope you will serve to prove him wrong, Grayson.” Grayson’s cheeks pinkened sightly, and he nodded politely. He didn’t want to seem too casual around Damian, someone with so much more power than him. Still, Damian seemed...a little lonely whenever he spoke, and some part of Dick wanted to reach for him and fill that void. 

 

Dick responded after a moment, “Of course, your highness.”

 

Damian stopped in the hallway and turned, causing Dick to fear that he may have said something wrong, but the Prince simply said, “Call me Damian. I know you like to be called Dick, so please return the naming favor for me.”

 

Dick looked stunned for a moment, but he looked the prince in the eyes with a smile, “Very well, Damian.” Damian’s usually emotionless face formed into a wide grin, slight red patches appearing on his cheek before turning again. They went to the palace’s insanely large dressing room, which had several professional tailors and seamstresses. Damian walked in with Dick, looking unfazed by the large amount of gems, cloth, lace, and ornaments in it. 

 

Damian announced to the tailors, “Attention! Here with me is Richard Grayson, you may remember him. He is my guest and will be performing weekly in the royal family’s entertainment room. I expect only the best of clothes for his performances.” Damian motioned to a pedestal, which Dick moved to. Immediately, dozens of hands felt over his body, measuring him and taking his dimensions. Damian described the song that Talia had chosen to them, and the seamstresses immediately began pulling cloth and designs for Damian to choose from. 

 

Dick felt a little uncomfortable being touched all over, it was one of his pet peeves. He knew that the base measurements required a lot of touching, but he disliked it. Damian quickly decided on a bright red chiffon cloth with golden lacing and embroidery running through it. 

 

Damian asked him after he’d chosen, “What design would you like? I think a mysterious look would suit you.”

 

Dick asked, “You mean like a full skirt, a long sleeve and belly-less blouse, with a haram mask?”

 

Damian nodded, “I’ve seen that you dance rather openly and courageously. I was thinking of mixing it up for the upcoming performance, just to show us how adaptable you are.” Dick bit his lip uncomfortably. He knew that a lot of female belly dancers played up the coy factor, being mysterious and seductive, but that simply wasn’t Dick’s style. Dick liked being open about being sexy, being proud to dance almost naked in feminine clothing. Having to play coy for a performance would mean throwing everything about his usual style out of the window. He wondered for a moment if Damian brought him here to the palace to test or to humiliate him.

 

Dick sighed and agreed, “I think that would be a fine idea, your maj- Damian.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

While Dick was going through his costume fitting, Jason had carried Tim to the roof of the palace. He often sat up there on long nights to smoke hookah and think, and decided to take Tim up there. The two had established that they felt  _ something _ for one another, even if it was possibly only a small seed of desire. They still liked each other in terms of looks and personality, and decided to stick with each other. Jason liked Tim’s small fame and bookish personality, and Tim like Jason’s rugged exterior and deep, wise conversations.They hit it off quickly, leading to this special moment.

 

Jason offered Tim the hookah pipe, “Want some? Ever tried hookah before?” Tim, truthfully, shook his head in denial. “Try it. It helps keep you calm.” Tim gingerly took the pipe,putting it into his mouth and following Jason’s directions so that he wouldn’t choke. Once Tim exhaled, he felt a calm flood over him. It felt nice to feel slightly more free, and have someone like Jason at his side to make sure he was alright. Tim lay besides Jason, Jason taking the tube back to take a puff himself.

 

Tim asked, “What brought you here all the way from the Southern Peninsula?” 

 

Jason turned to Tim with a raised eyebrow, “I never said I was from there.”

 

Tim smiled slightly, “Didn’t have to. Those tattoos on your arm gave it away. These particular tribal markings were native to the indigenous clan that lives there.” Tim lightly ran his fingers on Jason’s tan skin, the intricate black tattoos a clear standout on his arms. The Southern Peninsula was a lower-middle class area that was known for being a huge importer of seafood, palm wood, and pearls to the rest of the empire. The indigenous people that lived there were very close-knit and were proud of their years of skill in the seafood trade. It was also an area that was very far away from the capital and the palace, which were located fairly high northeast.

 

Jason took another puff before telling him, “I am one of the indigenous people who have been there since childhood. However, I always wanted more. I was violent. I liked fighting, and I came here to the capital to become a part of the boxing scene. However, after one match, I was beaten pretty badly, my entire face was swollen. I was wandering down an alley, and I blacked out. I woke up here in the palace with Prince Damian here, and he said that he wanted me as his bodyguard. I was allowed to train as long as I fulfilled my duties. In the end, I became his bodyguard full time, and I do kinda like the bratty prince a little more after dealing with him for a few years.”

 

Tim smiled, “I could see that happening.”

 

Jason lay down besides Tim, asking, “So, what’s your story, Nerdy Birdy? How’d you end up with your Pretty Bird brother?” Jason said Dick’s nickname with a teasing tone, reminding Tim that he only had eyes for him.

 

Tim closed his eyes and recanted, “I grew up relatively close to the palace, in the literate area of the Northern isle. My parents were scribes, and as a result, I was also educated to grow up and be one. I was well educated and went to see Dick perform several times before my parents went missing. I was going to be put into sex trafficking, because I was too young to earn money. I was only 12 at the time. Dick, however, recognized me and bought me from the traffickers, adopting me later that day. Since then, He’s taught me to dance, and I’ve been there in the audience with him for every performance he’s been in.”

 

Jason took Tim’s hand, grinning, “And then you came here.”

 

Tim nodded, “And I’m here.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dick and Tim lay down on their charpai floor bed, besides one another, and Dick told Tim about what had happened while Tim had been away.

 

Tim looked shocked, “Why...why do you think he would want to make you dance in a style that is completely the opposite of everything you’ve done so far? That seems so counterproductive.”

 

Dick grunted in agreement before saying, “Exactly. There’s 2 reasons for that, either he wants to humiliate me in front of his parents or he wants to show them that I’m adaptable and valuable.”

 

Tim snuggled up with his brother for warmth and skin contact, “I’m sure it’s the second one. Everyone knows that you’re an amazing dancer.”

 

Dick said, “Yeah, hopefully it’s true. How’s your foot? It looked pretty bad earlier.”

 

Tim raised his bandaged foot to show him, “It wasn’t terrible, just...not good. I’ll need a few days off, I can help you plan your routine.”

 

Dick nodded, “I’ll need as much help as I can get. I can’t be coy when I dance.”

 

Tim laughed as he lay on his brother, as they often did to stay warm at night, “You’ll be able to. You’re a Flying Grayson, you can do anything.” Dick smiled and began to fall asleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

For the next two days, Tim helped choreograph Dick’s dance from hi drops to his hip movements. The song that Talia had chosen was a slow-paced sitar-and-piano ensemble. Damian and Jason came by often to help with angling of Dick’s motions, so that he’d look graceful regardless of the angle he was observed at. It was a collective effort to make sure that Dick’s first personal performance was well-received.

 

Dick sighed as he practiced for a final time, saying to all of them, “I hope that the king likes it, we’ve worked so hard to get here.”

 

Damian said to them as they got ready for the performance, “I know what father likes, I know what impresses him. For sure, if you follow the routine, he will be impressed.”

 

Tim nodded, “You’ve been working so hard, he’s going to love it, Dick.” Tim gently put his hand behind him, touching Jason’s fingers for support in a way that Dick or Damian couldn’t easily see it. Jason slowly curled his fingers around Tim’s, stifling a smile.

 

Dick asked, “Is the costume ready? I should get used the weight of it before I dance in it.” Tim and Jason helped Dick get into the outfit as Damian watched, his tongue brushing against his lower lip in hunger as Dick was stripped almost naked and covered in perfumed oil. The skirt slip and the plain underblouse went on first, followed by the full, red skirt that had gems and bells on it. Then the bejeweled vest went on over the long-sleeved underblouse, followed by the heavy, full scarf veil that would be hanging behind him attached by a headband. Damian came forward at that moment, putting gold bangles, a tikka, earrings, and anklets on the daner, Dick blushing a little as Damian knelt down to put the anklets on him. Once Damian stood, Tim put on the haram mask, slightly obscuring his nose and mouth behind a sheer red cloth.

 

Dick turned to look in the mirror, commenting softly, “I look like a royal bride.” Damian chuckled, knowing that bridal outfits were precisely the silhouette he was going for with most of the dance costume, excluding the haram mask. He chose to add the mask in effort to dispel his parents’ (especially Bruce’s) notion that he was gay. Damian knew that he was, but he didn’t want to lose Dick because they found out.

 

Jason asked Damian, “Should we walk them over? It is about time for Dick’s performance.” Damian nodded and lead the way to the royal entertainment room, with Dick walking shortly behind him, Tim walking behind Dick and holding up the end of his very long veil scarf, and Jason at the end of their line. Tim and Jason could not go inside, as they were not invitd, but were allowed to watch just beyond the curtain. Damian entered the room first; the King, Queen, and a few royal guests were seated in the small, adorned room. Damian introduced his ‘special guest’ before sitting down besides his parents. 

 

Dick appeared and the lights dimmed before the music began playing. Dick slowly raised his hands, moving them and adding the sound of his bangles to the music. He jumped into the dance, dancing like he’d practiced a hundred times. Despite the heaviness of the clothing and the long, unnecessary veil, Dick moved with passion and confidence like he always did. The show was stunning, with the movements matching the music, the jewelry not overpoweringly loud, and Dick continuing to surprise the royal family. 

 

Damian was Dick’s focus while he danced, as he was the only one in the audience who he truly knew. As Dick’s sea-blue eyes connected with Damian’s grassy-green ones, the young Prince was entranced once again. Dick was beautiful, and Damian kept finding himself pulled into the man’s charms with every dance. After the 7 minute dance number, Dick ended his routine, being greeted with fervent applause. Talia even invited Dick to stay with her, Bruce, and Damian as they talked as a family and drank an anise-flavored alcohol to celebrate the evening.

 

While they talked, Jason stood up from the hallway, gently pulling on Tim’s arm, “Come on, let’s go to my room. I wanna hold you.” Tim blushed lightly and stood. The two slowly ran, barefoot, down the hall towards Jason’s little room. It was right besides Damian’s, but he’d put up the heaviest of his partitions in order to allow for some privacy, visually and auditory. It was messy, with clothing messily strewn about and an empty hookah pipe on the table, but the small western bed was one of the more cleaner parts of it. 

 

Jason sat on the bed first and reached for Tim, “Come here, I won’t push you too far. I promise.” Tim carefully walked over to Jason, right between his legs, and leaned down to kiss the older guard. Tim carefully held Jason by his shoulders, with Jason returning the action and gently intensifying their makeout. Jason leaned back, his back pressing against the bed as they continued to kiss. As to parted, he pulled off his vest, laying naked from the waist up. Tim bashfully copied, unbuttoning his vest and blouse, letting Jason see his very pale chest. Jason delicately toyed with one of Tim’s nipples and ran his other hand gently over Tim’s rear. Tim gasped but pulled back slightly, signalling to Jason to not go too fast. Tim was a virgin, and this was probably his first relationship.

 

Tim and Jason kissed again, with Tim being rolled over onto his side. The younger man whispered into the other’s ear, “Jason...I...I love you…” Jason’s eyes widened slightly. While he had desired Tim, he never actually thought that Tim would completely fall for him. Now that he knew...he realized just how infatuated they both were with one another. He loved the feeling of knowing that Tim loved him just as much as he loved Tim. Jason pulled Tim closer, their bare chests pressed together, their heads resting on each other’s shoulders, and their legs intertwined as they lay together, neither needing to move or say anything as they both drifted off together.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It wasn’t until much later that evening that Damian and Dick were walking into Damian’s room. Dick did not drink often, so the same five shots of anise-liquor that had made him tipsy had almost no effect on Damian. Dick was stumbling and walking uneasily, so Damian decided to let Dick sleep in his bed, just to assure that Dick wouldn’t get hurt on his way to his room. Damian also found Dick even more cute while drunk; his cheeks were bright pink, his lips were quivering unintentionally, and his eyes were half-lidded while the dancer smiled widely.

 

Dick babbled happily as he sat on Damian’s lofty bed, “Damian~ you look so happy! You should...smile more! It looks good...on you- ooooh~ soft. Soft bed, I like it.” Dick lay on Damian’s bed, snuggling into the well pressed sheets.

 

Damian chuckled and reminded him, “You cannot sleep like that, dear friend, you need to undress before bed.” With that, Dick began pulling his elaborate clothes off and onto the ground unceremoniously. He didn’t seem to question anything he was being told, and it took him a few minutes before undressing down to his loincloth. 

 

Dick rolled onto his back, almost naked, saying drunkenly to the prince, “I can’t take my undies off. You’ll...make me feel too good…”

 

Damian locked his bedroom door and began undressing from his fancy garments, asking the drunken dancer as he did, “I’ll make you feel good? However shall I do that?”

 

Dick looked down at his naked figure, stroking his chest and locking his knees together, “You’ll...stroke my penis...and...have sex with me...it’ll feel so good...I won’t ever want to stop!”

 

Damian slowly undid the rest of his clothes, grinning a little at Dick’s slightly inebriated state, “Oh? And how would I touch your penis, Dick?”

 

Dick shuffled on the bed, laid out for Damian, saying, “U-Up and down...like this.” Dick shifted his loincloth, allowing his half hard penis to slip free from its confines. Dick gently wrapped his hand around himself and began jacking off. Damian licked his lip, watching Dick play with himself in the royal bedchamber, completely compliant for him. Dick moaned softly, slowly hardening from his own touch. He thumbed one of his nipples with his free hand, his eyes closing as he arched up slowly. 

 

Damian was now entirely naked, and was walking up to the lovely sight in his bed, tsking at Dick, “Oh Dick, I wasn’t planning to stroke you. I could do better, if you want me to. I’ll make you feel like your world is exploding.” Dick opened his eyes and looked at Damian, preditorially climbing onto the bed over Dick’s lower body. Dick’s hand was gently moved away from his penis. “Watch me.”

 

Dick arched and moaned loudly as Damian opened his mouth and took the tip of Dick’s penis into it. He slowly began bobbing his head and sucking on it, gradually picking up pace. Damian was new to giving head, but Dick was seemingly so intoxicated that he couldn’t comment. Damian also had found the idea of sucking anyone off to be gross, but...he was doing this for Dick. He loved Dick, his whole body yearned for the man he couldn’t have. He moved more, allowing for Dick to hold onto his short hair and rock against his face. Of course, Danian pulled back before Dick could cum.

 

Dick whined, saying, “N-No…! It...It feels good!”

 

Damian chuckled, “I thought you said you didn’t want me to make you feel good. Then you wouldn’t want to stop.”

 

Dick reached for him, quickly begging the prince, “Please...Damian...I...I need you...I want you.” Dick’s glassy eyes began running with a few stray tears.

 

Damian reached and wiped his tears away before smiling, “Alright, but let’s change positions.” The two moved, with Damian sitting where Dick had previously been laying, with Dick now facing him and sitting on his lap. The two kissed slowly, Dick holding tightly to the young prince, as Damian slowly opened him up using lube from the bedside. Dick rocked gently against him, his voice softening and dripping with need. Damian was also desiring Dick, he had been for over a week. Slowly, he moved his hips, and their bodies became one.

 

Dick grunted, clawing at Damian’s back, “O-Oh god! S-So big!” Damian was large, and Dick had clearly not been taken by a man for a long time, if ever. Damian waited patiently before filling Dick further and further, until Dick was completely filled to the hilt. Dick trembled and sniffled, frightened or in pain.

 

Damian whispered gently to him, “It’s alright, I’ll take care of you. I promise you’ll feel good soon. I’ll make you feel good.” Dick leaned in, pressing his face to Damian’s broad shoulder. He whimpered and gasped as Damian began thrusting into him, slowly increasing speed. Dick was soon reduced to a mess, moaning and bouncing on Damian’s lap in efforts to move faster. Damian felt so happy that Dick was with him, knowing full well that tomorrow, things would change. However, he too was caught up in making love with the man he loved.

 

Damian gasped,”I’m...going to cum...inside you.” 

 

Dick nodded quickly, holding tight to Damian’s shoulders as they moved together, “Yes, yes! Yes...Damian...please...cum...cum in me!” Damian thrusted a few more times before he grunted and came inside Dick. Dick moaned loudly, holding Damian close as he came over the both of them. 

 

Damian fell back, panting, with Dick on top of him. It took some time before Damian pulled off and both men quickly fell into slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making love, Dick distances both himself and Tim from Damian and Jason. However, Damian isn't going to give up, and has a plan to get the four of them into relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I've posted a chapter! School got in the way :(
> 
> This will likely be the second to last chapter, or third to last!
> 
> Enjoy! No explicit smut in this chapter but lots of feels!

Dick tossed and turned in his sleep. He dreamt that he was having sex with someone. He was confused, exhausted, and in denial until he opened his eyes. He realized that he wasn’t sleeping on his charpai floor bed and instead was on a very soft western bed. It took him a moment before realizing that he wasn’t alone either. Turning to his side, he saw Damian sitting on a nearby chair, smoking a hookah pipe and staring into the courtyard, wearing only a bathrobe.

 

Dick sat up, quickly realizing he was sore, asking Damian, “Damian...w-what’s…?”

 

Damian turned to look at him, smiling gently, “Dick, good morning. I take it you slept well.”

 

Dick looked confused, noticing Damian’s calm, asking, “Yes...but...what happened? What did we do…?”

 

Damian raised an eyebrow, “Do you not remember? You were so  _ passionate _ , Dick, you even said that you love me.” Dick looked shocked and horrified at the same time. He knew that had gotten drunk, yes, but he didn’t think so badly that he completely lost control of his actions. He felt the wet soreness between his legs, realizing the extent of the night the two had shared in the prince’s bedroom.

 

Dick looked away and didn’t speak for a while before he found his resolve, “Damian...I’m sorry...regardless if I do love you...or if I begged you to do anything...please...forget about last night. I...I cannot be in a relationship. It is something I’ve promised-”

 

Damian exhaled a puff of the hookah, finishing his thought, “You’ve promised Timothy, haven’t you? I wonder why you are so quick to deny yourself pleasure for his expense. Are you scared that he will walk away from you if either of you finds someone to love?”

 

Dick quickly turned back to Damian, protesting, “That’s not true! I’m putting Tim first because he deserves that!”

 

Damian puffed again, resting his hand under his chin, looking at Dick like he clearly knew the truth, “That isn't the whole truth.” Damian stood, walking over to Dick slowly, telling him clearly, “You’re afraid. I see it in your eyes and your behaviors.” Dick’s chin was tilted up so that he looked Damian in the eye, “You don’t want Tim to leave, so you’ve abandoned all hopes of love. You love me, don’t you?” Dick’s gaze lowered, giving Damian the answer he had already suspected. “Yet you would prefer to leave me than to risk Tim being disgusted or finding someone else.”

 

Dick looked fiercely and definantly at Damian, saying, “Maybe that’s the truth. Maybe I do care about losing the only family member I have left. How could you understand that?!” Dick gripped Damian’s wrist and pushed it away. Years of denial, of fear, and of pain now wore on Dick’s face, something that he had never shown anyone else. Not even Tim.

 

Damian didn’t look upset. Instead, he turned to the window and spoke, “Well...how about we have a deal, Grayson? If, within the span of 2 weeks, your brother  _ does _ have sex with someone in the palace, you will come back to me on your knees. I know you love me, and if your brother does indeed love someone else, you can finally indulge in your love.” Damian turned to Dick with a smile, “If little Timothy  _ doesn’t _ have sex with someone in the palace within the 2 weeks, I will kneel at your feet. You will then be allowed to leave the palace without contract, and I will make no efforts to stop you.”

 

Dick didn’t speak for a moment and said, “...alright. But I’ll also need a pair of clothes now. If I leave here in my costume, people will suspect.” Dick knew that last night was a dangerous line that the two had danced on. Dick was 6 years older than the 15-year old prince and he was from a lower caste. Damian was also a man and homosexuality was looked down upon (but not criminalized) in the empire. Damian, thankfully, gave Dick a new pair of clothes to wear so he could walk back to his room unquestioned, but he still watched as Dick redressed and walked out of the room in a bit of a huff.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tim was warming up in the practice room, laughing at a joke that Jason was telling him. Jason sat in the corner and watched as Tim stretched his healing foot. Tim wanted to get back to dancing and Jason kept him company after their night of snuggling. They had become quite close, and both of them craved the companionship that the other gave.

 

Jason asked, “Can you show me how a pirouette and a twirl differ?”

 

Tim turned and showed him, “A pirouette, as I’ve learnt it, is only on one foot. A twirl is faster and uses both. Why not try it with me?” Jason chuckled and stood, following Tim’s lead. Tim even showed him the basics of moving his hips and chest sharply to create a seductive illusion. Jason felt himself being seduced by Tim unintentionally. He respected and loved Tim, yet his heart craved ever more of him. Jason reminded himself not to force Tim, if he wanted, they’d be together soon enough. 

 

Tim heard a soft clatter of feet coming down the hall and pushed Jason, “He’s coming! Hide, hide.” He pushed Jason into the small storage corner of the room that was separated by a curtain. It had practice mats and tools in it, and was a place for Jason to hide easily. After Jason was hidden, Tim saw as Dick came into the practice room, his smile missing.

 

Tim smiled shyly at Dick, saying, “There you are! I was waiting for you.”

 

Dick smiled a weak smile, “I was looking for you.” Then his smile dropped entirely, “Tim, I talked to the Prince earlier. We made a bet.”

 

Tim asked quietly, “What was it?”

 

Dick said quietly, “It’s about your virginity. If you don’t have sex, we can leave here without issue. If you do...well, we’re stuck here.”

 

Tim cocked his head to the side, asking innocently, “Why are you in a rush to leave? And why do you think I’d have sex? I haven’t been dating anyone.”

 

Dick tapped his foot, not believing him, saying, “That guard, what’s his name? Jason? I see the way he looks at you. He has a thing for you. Just...just be careful, alright?” Tim nodded and began stretching with Dick again. After about a half hour, Dick went to get the both of them some water. Jason slid out of the hiding spot that he’d been in.

 

Tim approached him, saddened, “Jason...I...I can’t be seen with you while Dick’s here. I wish...we could make love but...”

 

Jason kissed his forehead, holding him, “We’ll get through it, Timbo...if we love each other, we will stay together. We’ll just do it secretly. We will be Romeo and Juliet.” 

 

Tim nodded and looked into Jason’s eyes, saying earnestly, “Jason...I love you...so much...please...please don’t give up on me.” Jason leaned in and kissed Tim. They made out softly for a minute.

 

Jason pulled back, “I have to go before Dick finds me here. I promise, we’ll have some alone time. Then you can decide for yourself what you want.” Jason moved away, leaving down the hall before Dick came back a minute later with two glasses of water. 

 

Dick noticed that Tim seemed different, “Tim?”

 

Tim shook his head, “I...don’t feel good. I have a pain in my chest.” Tim sat down and continued to drink water as Dick practiced. He looked lost, but Dick continued to practice and was still thinking about the night he shared with the prince. They decided after a moment to not practice this day. They took a stroll in the palace gardens instead before going out to the marketplace to clear the awkwardness amongst them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Inside the palace, Damian had called Jason into his quarters after about a week of waiting and the dancing brothers avoiding them. Both men felt a little burned by Dick and his eagerness to pull both himself and Tim away from any relationship. Damian had enough, and wanted Jason to act.

 

Damian said to Jason, “I don’t care what you have to do, Todd. Bring Tim to your bed and take him tonight if you have to. He clearly loves you, more than Dick admits to me.”

 

Jason said firmly, “I want to! I want to so badly! But...Tim is delicate. If I push him too quickly, he’ll run away. I don’t want to...not again...”

 

Damian asked after a moment, “Why do you say that?” Jason hesitated, but Damian pushed and crossed his arms, “Todd, why are you afraid to push Timothy?”

 

Jason sighed and took a puff from Damian’s hookah, “Timothy told me about the few days that he was on the street before Dick adopted him. He was manipulated into false comfort by an older merchant man, then he was raped repeatedly and almost became that man’s ‘mistress’. You know how the street culture is: attackers get to marry their victims because they showed their power. Dick adopted Tim to stop that from happening. The last thing I want to do is to make Tim remember those days and make him feel like I’m manipulating him.”

 

Damian said very plainly, “So you have fallen in  _ love _ with him after all. You said that you were simply attracted to him at first.”

 

Jason said confidently, “I  _ am _ attracted to him, but I want more than that...I want to marry him and care for him and make him my wife.”

 

Damian said after thought, “Very well. Follow my lead. You will be able to woo him tonight as you will.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dick crossed his arms, “You never said anything about this socialite event, your highness.”

 

Damian smiled as he sat on his bed, addressing Dick who was in his practice clothing, “It was something that mother arranged on short notice for me. Tonight, the King of the nearby empire, Slade Wilson, is coming. You should know how cruel he can be if he does not like what he sees.” Dick frowned at the mention of the neighboring King’s name. He had fought with King Bruce Wayne for Talia’s hand, but she had chosen Bruce. As a result, Damian and Slade were always on bad terms. Dick knew about the tension, and didn’t want to be caught in it.

 

Dick said with a sigh, “What am I dancing, and what am I wearing?”

 

Damian stood and said, “You will be dancing every dance you’ve given to my parents over the last four weeks. As for your clothing, I decided something a little more sexual will be to your fancy.” Damian clapped and a woman holding a skimpy outfit came to Dick. The golden string bikini on the was very skimpy, emphasizing his nipples, and the skirt was a long golden silk skirt with a gold belt. The skirt had a very long slit, basically going all the way up to Dick’s waist. Dick knew what Damian’s play was: to tease him and play up his sex appeal, not just for the nobles, but for Damian to gawk at.

 

Dick grit his teeth and said, “As you wish…”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tim was sitting in the royal garden as Dick went to his social gala. He had missed Jason terribly over the last week. He loved the older man with his entire being, and being away from him felt like a punishment worse than death.

 

“Hey, stop looking so somber, Timbo. It doesn’t suit you.” Tim turned around, not sure who was talking to him, and found himself holding a bouquet of a hundred flowers. Jason stood in front of him, smiling softly.

 

Jason told him, “Damian let me pick the prettiest flowers in the garden for you. All hundred of them.” Tim’s eyes welled with tears, and he dropped the bouquet, running to hug Jason. His heart felt like he was flying. He wanted nothing more than to stay in Jason’s arms forever.

 

Jason smiled and chuckled, “Come on, pick up your flower hun. I have a surprise for you.”

 

Tim hesitated, “J-Jason..I…”

 

Jason assured him, “Tim, I’ll never push you too far. I want to spoil you and treat you well.” Tim’s heart believed him. He picked up and large bouquet and followed Jason up to his quarters. When he came inside, the room had been made romantic, with candles and rose petals all around. It was clean and smelled amazing.

 

Tim knew what he was doing could get Dick in trouble, but Jason came near him again, “Tonight is about you, Tim. Do whatever you want. Don’t worry about anyone except for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is currently on hiatus! I'm working on this chapter, but I have a thesis and a few finals right now to worry about! Once they're done, the next chapter will be uploaded ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick performs for a crowd of lustful elites, including Slade, who is very interested in him.  
> Tim and Jason finally negotiate their desires for one another and prepare for making love.  
> (A LONG AWAITED UPDATE, IT'S FINALLY HERE!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG you guys! It's been so long!  
> I've had more than a 6 month hiatus from this fic for many reasons: a lack of motivation, dental surgery, invasive lung surgery, finals, graduation, thesis writing, graduate school, a whole lot of mental breakdowns ^^; it's been a tough time.
> 
> However, I decided that I HAD to get back into it. This is something I want to finish for the lovely people who have been reading it from the very start!  
> This is more like a mini chapter, but I hope it's enough to hold you all over until I finally conclude with SMUTTY CHAPTER 6 (which will realistically be done around Christmas, as graduate final exams are brutal!)
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me<3 enjoy this mini chapter!

Dick panted as he finally stepped off the stage in the hall. He had danced for almost a half hour straight, doing dance after dance for some of the richest people in the world. The tight and revealing gold outfit that Damian had made him wear highlighted his muscles and curves in a way that felt inappropriate, even to Dick. He felt more like an exotic dancer in an underground bar than a professional belly dancer dancing for the wealthy. 

Damian watched Dick, the same hunger and lustfulness in his eyes as he had on the night that he first made love to the dancer. Dick looked beautiful in anything he wore, skimpy or modest, but Damian loved seeing Dick dancing, exposed to the world. He wished he could be the only one to see it, and he didn’t have to share the audience with Slade Wilson of a neighboring empire, but he would compromise for tonight. 

Once Dick finished his final dance, his golden bangles still shaking in his final position, the room erupted into a loud buzz of aristocratic clapping. Dick was well known to everyone in the room, and his dancing always amazed them. He got off the stage and tried to catch his breath, wishing he could simply retreat and relax alone, but the high classed people wanted to speak with him. Slade was one of those people. The one-eyed ruler was known for being calculating and cruel, so Dick had to watch his tongue around him.

Slade was first to ask him as he was made to sit near him, “What brings a lovely gem like you to this castle?” The man stroked side of Dick’s face. Dick slightly whined but kept his mouth closed as he did so. He wasn’t to speak unless told to do so. “Tell me boy...why did you choose this life?”

Dick found his voice and told him, “It was my lineage as a dancer and my dream, sir.” The answer seemed to satisfy the man, who continued to ask Dick questions, much to Damian’s disapproval. Despite this, Dick was surprised that Damian wasn’t rushing to his side. He stayed put, talking to Slade and the other wealthy men that were coming around to make conversation. His discomfort was obvious to Damian, but that was because the prince had memorized Dick’s body like a painting. Dick felt reasonably tired and finally decided to excuse himself for some fresh air after about a half hour. It took some convincing, but the elites let him get some fresh air.

Winded, Dick had to lean on the wall of the back-end corridor. It was quiet away from the others. He did not feel comfortable anymore and wanted to leave the palace altogether. As he took a breather to calm his nerves, he heard feather-like steps behind him. Before he could turn, he felt arms wrap around him tightly. 

Dick yelped before an arm covered his mouth, “Quiet, boy.” The hair on the back of Dick’s neck prickled. What was Slade doing here? Moreover, what was he going to do to him?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tim climbed onto the bed with Jason, gingerly. Jason was right, this was also his choice, and if he wanted, he didn’t have to listen to Dick. He took his time, and Jason lay still for him, his eyes focused and his limbs not moving. Tim brushed his fingers down Jason’s tattoos, they were unique and intricate, displaying the heritage that Jason had left long ago.

Tim asked, “Would you tattoo me if I asked you to?”

Jason chuckled, “Well, I’m not the best, but I could bring you to the man who did all of mine. They’re all over my body, so feel free to explore.” Tim blushed, but did it. In the soft candlelight of the room, he removed each article of Jason’s clothing one by one. His vest, then his harem pants, then his boxers. 

Once he was naked, Tim could see the detailed painting of tattoos that marked Jason’s flesh. They were all so intricately done in black and red ink, each mark holding a symbolic purpose of his Southern tribe. The tattoos went up his arms, there was a large one on each hip, ones that ran down his thighs and calves, and once Jason turned, there was a large one on his back. As Jason lay turned on his stomach, Tim couldn’t help but blush. Jason had to be the most handsome man he had ever seen. He also cared deeply for Tim in a way that other men in Tim’s past had not. Jason wasn’t out to only use him for sex, he wanted to know Tim. Know him for he really was.

Jason asked softly, seductively, and kindly, “What’s on your mind, Timbo?”

Tim sat next to him, cross legged, saying, “How lucky I am to have met you. You’re so kind, and handsome, and I want every part of you in my life forever.” Tim didn’t want to tear up, because he still felt uncertain about loving Jason, but his heart kept pulling him closer to him.

Jason propped himself up on his elbows and told him, “I’m just as lucky to have you. You have brought me so much happiness in the short time we’ve known each other. Sometimes I want to just pull you close to me and remind you that the feeling between us is mutual.” He stroked Tim’s face, and Tim kissed his palm. 

Tim whispered, “I...I want this...but...be very gentle…” He remembered the painful times being forced to perform sex before Dick came to save him, things that Dick didn’t even know about. If Jason went too fast or hard, he could trigger a flashback, and that was the last thing that either of them wanted.

Jason smiled and said, “I’ll let you direct me however you want.” He took Tim by the shoulders and rolled him under, kissing his lips and neck gently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Slade, I’d back away if you were smart. Dick is my personal special dancer.” Dick turned to the side to see Damian standing to the side of Slade and him. Slade had pushed him against the wall and had slipped his hand under his skirt. Dick wasn't wearing any underwear, so Slade’s hand was against his bare flesh, fingers curled around his manhood.

Slade chuckled, “Ah, you caught me, Demon Prince. He’s so delicious, I want to devour him. How much does he cost? I’m willing to pay it.” Dick shuddered and looked back at Damian. He didn’t want to be taken by Slade, who had already been close to touching and raping him in the hallway.

Damian approached them, a katana at his waist, saying, “He’s not for sale, Slade. He’s going to stay in the castle and sleep in my room from now on. Hands off.” His hand touched the hilt of the blade, symbolizing that he was serious. Slade laughed loudly and pushed Dick forward against Damian. Dick fell in a heap at Damian’s feet, feeling more humiliated than he already was.

Damian pulled his sword out of its hilt and pressed the blunt end against Dick’s back, “Scram Slade. You’ve overstayed your welcome.” Slade laughed more in a mocking tone and walked past them on his way back to the hall. Dick did his best to fight back tears and get back on his feet. He couldn’t stand after being forcibly touched by the king of another country who could have hurt him so much worse without Damian’s help. He had hadn’t been touched in this way in a long time and it was frightening to remember his time in the underground clubs.  

“Grayson. Dick, can you hear me?” Damian had knelt down to Dick’s level and was looking him in the eye. Dick blinked a few times and realized that Damian did love him. If he really meant nothing to him, he would’ve let Slade do whatever he pleased to him. Against his understanding of royalty, Dick threw his arms around Damian and held him. Dick never noticed the faint smell of tea on Damian’s skin, but the smell quickly calmed him.

Damian pressed the flat of his palm against Dick’s back, saying, “Come. Let’s get you away from here.” He unclasped his cape from his shoulders and draped it on Dick’s back, allowing some modesty that the dancer wanted. Damian put his firm arm around Dick as the two navigated the back halls to distance themselves from the hoards of prying eyes.


End file.
